Impa
Impa (インパ, Inpa) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. One of the mainstay Legend of Zelda characters, she is present in most of the games with different designs and personalities. Regardless of her role or occupation, she is always Princess Zelda's confidant. Role in Game Like her past incarnations, Impa is the clan leader of the Sheikah, a group who have secretly served the royal family for generations. She is given the responsibility of looking after Princess Zelda. Character Information Personality The steadfast Impa cares little for her own well-being in her tireless efforts to protect the royal family. Quotes :See also: Impa/Quotes Gameplay Giant Blade= If Impa ever finds her self in the air, pressing Y''' while in the air will cause her to perform an upwards drilling attack with her sword. Pressing '''X will cause her to perform a powerful vertical spinning slash as she descends to the ground. Enemies are knocked back upon hitting the ground. :X': Impa dashes forward quickly, ramming enemies in her path. :'Y, X': Impa jumps into the air with an uppercut slash. Can be extended by pressing '''X'. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Impa flips and slams the sword in front. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Impa extends her arm, generating a sphere of water, trapping several enemies before slashing the sphere diagonally upward to the left, causing the sphere to explode and send enemies flying. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Impa jumps into the air and makes giant knives made of water rain down onto enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Impa knocks her sword into the air, makes illusionary swords fall onto a symbol, and uses them to deal several forward slashes before getting her own sword back. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y,Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of powerful slashing attacks that deal heavy damage to enemies at close to mid ranged enemies, finishes by leaping into the air and drilling her sword down onto the ground. : A': Impa holds her sword and sheath at her side in a classic Iaijutsu stance, before drawing the large blade and performing a large sweeping slash in front of her, and then resheathing her sword into her sheath that's now back on her back. :'Focus Spirit + A': Impa kicks her still sheathed sword into the air, then caches it mounting it on her right shoulder, slowing drawing the blade, and then quickly swinging it. The slash sends out a projectile energy wave that detonates when Impa resheaths her blade in classic Iaijutsu fashion. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Jumps up into the air, charges her sword with energy, then slashes downwards with a circular sweeping strike, forming a dome of energy around her. :Weak Point Smash: Impa slashes the ground just before the enemy, and causes a water geyser to erupt between herself and her foe. Impa emphasizes precision with her powerful strikes. She is capable of manipulating water to attack foes, changing its form into various weaponry or creating bubbles to suffocate nearby victims. Due to how her combo string is set up, her 6th strike in her standard attack string has her jumping into the air, stopping the button input at this point and pressing X''' will allow her to use her Air charge attack, giving Impa a Pseudo C7. |-|Naginata= :'''X: Twirls her weapon then throws it forward, creating a wall of flame that persists for approximately 6 seconds that damages and knocks away all foes who touch it. :Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Slashes to the upper left, knocking foes into the air. Spins her blade overhead several times, juggling the airborne foes. Throws her blade into the airborne foes, where it explodes and knocks them away. :Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Throws her spinning blade forward where it hovers in place, then leaps forward and grabs it. Plants her blade into the ground, then performs a circular spin kick from it. Leaps into the air and then throws the blade into the ground, causing a shockwave that has knockback. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': Stabs her blade into the ground, causing four pillars of fire to appear around her. Four flame naginatas appear out of the flaming pillars. Very rapidly, she darts into the air, grabbing each of them one-by-one and throwing them into the ground in the center, causing a large explosion that has knockback. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: She splits her blade into two flaming naginatas, slashes once, then throws them forward to the ground where they generate a large, wide explosion. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y,Y''': Impa strikes from the right to the left, then performs a double attack consisting of a spin on the right side with a slash to the left. With a forceful slash upward, Impa then lunges forward while spinning her Naginata overhead. With a leap, Impa chucks the mighty weapon forward to create a fiery blast. : '''A: Generates a massive glyph on the ground in front of her that draws enemies in. Six giant naginata blades then rise up from the ground and crash inward, destroying all foes trapped within the glyph. The summoned blades match whatever naginata Impa is equipped with. :Focus Spirit + A': Impa summons a flaming serpentine dragon that charges forward at enemies. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Impa stabs the naginata into the ground, creating a circular explosion around her that knocks back enemies. :Weak Point Smash:Slashes the ground in front of her with the naginata to create a rupture, then causes the rupture to explode with fire. In contrast to her giant blade, Impa's naginata is imbued with the element of fire. She can use this weapon to conjure blades from the ground or manipulate fire to burn surrounding enemies. *The eye symbol used by the Sheikah manifests itself when Impa causes large blades to rise up within a magic circle. Weapons Giant Blade= Sheaths Giant Blade Sheath 1 (HW).png|Giant's Knife sheath Giant Blade Sheath 2 (HW).png|Biggoron's Knife sheath Giant Blade Sheath 3 (HW).png|Biggoron's Sword sheath Giant Blade Sheath 4 (HW).png|8-Bit Boomerang? sheath Giant Blade Sheath 5 (HWL).png|Biggoron's Sunblade sheath *The first weapon is named after the Giant's Knife. *The third weapon is both based on and named after the Biggoron's Sword. |-|Naginata= Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Impa Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Impa Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Impa DLC 01 - HW.png|Oracle!Impa costume from the Master Quest pack Impa DLC 02 - HW.png|SS!Impa from the Twilight Princess pack Impa DLC 03 - HW.png|Ocarina of Time DLC costume from the Majora's Mask pack Impa DLC 04 - HW.png|Mask of Truth costume from the Majora's Mask pack Impa Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Nabooru re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Impa Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Anjean re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Impa Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|ALBW!Impa re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 インパ（太刀）プレイムービー|Giant Blade play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 インパ（薙刀）プレイムービー|Naginata play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters